Back to Sluething with The Enemy
by CharmingBecca
Summary: AU: A short C&P fic about what could have happened. Some dialect change.


Untitled 

Back to Sluething With the Enemy 

A/n: This goes back to Sluething With the Enemy where Cole has just shimmered Phoebe away... 

"Wait! Wait! I won't hurt you!", he pleaded, now on the ground. 

"No? It's a little to late for that, isn't it? Why? Why didn't you just kill me?" She had tear threathening to fall down her face. Her pain was to much to take. "Why did you have to put me through all of this? Was it some sort of sick, twisted demonic thrill? Is that what this was?" 

He was shocked and hurt that he would think that. "No, that's not it-!" 

"Then what was it?", she interupted. 

He felt the need to explain everything. After all, she deserved it. "I couldn't kill you, I was suppose to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to detroy your line on All Hallow's Eve." 

"That was you? You were there when the apple peal revealed my soul mate? Why wouldn't you just kill me? You clearly didn't care what happened if you saw that. You could of just spared my pain, but oh yeah! Demons don't care. Do they?" 

"No, I just. I couldn't. I mean Troxa and Andras. I had him strip your powers and I had you, too. I had you right where I wanted you. All I had to was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized that I loved you!" Her pain was killing him even though he appeared to be strong on the outside. 

"You bastard!", she screamed. 

"That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit, everything else was a lie but not that. I know that you know that, too. In your heart." He could see he was about to get through to her. "I'm half human on my father's side." 

"You're lying!" 

"How else would I bleed red? You have to believe me, Phoebe. I had forgoten what it was like to be humen. To feel, to care. Then I met you." 

"It doesn't change anything. Because you are still a demon!", she screamed. Her tears had begun to fall and her pain was enough to make her collapse. The only reason she didn't was because Belthazor was there and she couldn't appear to be weak. 

"One who has done unspeakable things. But you've awakened something inside of me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity. My ability to love." He wasn't prepared for what would happen next. 

"I want to believe you." 

"Then let me prove it. Vanquish me!" He stood up and opened his arms. He saw her eyes dart around him. Then she screamed,"Watch out!". 

He fell to the ground and could hear her scream, "Get up! Cole, get up!" He ran to the Muselium where the events played over and over again in his head, weeks after. 

He could remember everything perfectly. It was so easy to see the pain in her face and just a few minutes later, see it filled with love and trust. He would never understand why she gave him that chance to prove he was good. He was just grateful that he could be alive. He should be dead and he knew it. 

Ever since that night, Cole watched over her at night. He stood there and a few times she had seen him, believing it was a dream He shimmered out the minute he heard Piper's or Prue's alarm clocks from down the hall. Last thing he wanted was to get Phoebe in trouble. She didn't deserve it. 

One night, he decided to stay when she woke up. Or at least he planned to. He wasn't sure if he would get to see her eyes that night, but he needed to hear her voice. It was about a month later. 

It was only a couple of hours until they saw each other in the room. She smiled weakly, thinking that it was another dreams. But when he smiled back and didn't move towards her, she realized that he was actually there. 

"Cole!" 

"Phoebe." 

She got of the bad very fast and threw her arms around his neck. It wasn't long after that that she dound his arms around her body tightly. "God, I missed you! Cole, why are you here?" 

"I've been coming at night for quite some time, now. I watch you sleep. But I had to hear your voice. See your smile. I was tired of just dreaming about it. I missed you, you know." 

"I know! I've missed you, too. I thought you were a dream." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again. I even wrote a spell to find you. I needed to see you, I needed to talk to you." 

"Now? Right now all I want to do is hold you."'. He tightned his arms around her, as if to try to convince her of his need for the holding. 

"No, not now. In the morning? You can stay and I can tell my sisters and we could be together." 

"I highly doubt that they want me to be around. If I remember correctly, they weren't pleased with me even when I wasn't a demon. Now that I am one and you didn't vanquish me? That could mean a lot of trouble for us." 

"I'm not loosing you. You mean to much to me. I love you, Cole." 

"I love you, too." 

Cole closed his eyes. "All right. We'll talk to them in the morning." 

~*~*~*~ 

The End~*~*~*~*~ 

0 0 

! 

~O~ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
